Medical imaging devices have different dimensions depending on the embodiment of a detector unit that is included in the medical imaging device and/or depending on the field of application, and therefore differently embodied housing units are used for the different medical imaging devices.
For example, depending on the field of application, differently embodied magnets are used for individual magnetic resonance devices. The differently embodied magnets differ, for example, in respect of a magnetic field strength and/or in respect of a use, e.g. as a whole body scanner or as a head scanner, etc. The differently embodied magnets also affect a geometric dimension of the individual magnetic resonance devices, which therefore require a housing unit that has been adapted to the magnetic resonance device in each case and includes an adapted housing cover. In this context, the individual housing units or housing covers for the different magnetic resonance devices differ in particular in respect of a length and/or a height and/or a width.